


你骑渡渡鸟的样子真的很靓仔

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 黑召 男精×猫男战损黑狗黑魔和傻召唤的故事
Kudos: 11





	你骑渡渡鸟的样子真的很靓仔

狗黑魔。猫男看着男精身上那件新款校服层层叠叠的下摆暗自腹诽。  
事情的开端很简单，召唤看到路人骑的渡渡鸟，说了一句想要，黑魔迟疑地盯着搭档的侧脸三秒，默默地打开了招募板。  
小队很快就结成了。到此为止一切都很顺利，直到进入天之御柱开始攻略，召唤察觉到了不对劲。龙男骑士是个认真的人，减伤也好，打断也好都一丝不苟地完成。  
问题是……同样是猫男的占星，先不说他仗着月猫的种族优势，用湿漉漉的圆瞳暗送秋波，光是他把奥秘卡一股脑地塞给黑魔这点，就让召唤气得尾巴乱甩。  
更何况，这个狗黑魔，大半张俊脸都被掩盖在帽檐的阴影中，看不清表情，仿佛一点都没注意到召唤刺在背后的灼热视线，站在黑魔纹里连读三个炽炎，就连衣领和裙摆都随着施法飘飘然地，优雅得像在喝下午茶。

傻召唤。男精当然注意到了炸毛的召唤，毕竟他已经带着伊芙利特之灵绕着黑魔纹走了三圈了。猫男对新发的校服十分不满，执着地投影了那套没什么布料还有大片纹身的校服。借着宽大帽檐的掩盖，谁都没注意到黑魔时不时将视线落在猫魅裸露的后背上。至于占星抛来的媚眼？反正没有奥秘卡他也打得比召唤高，黑魔不动声色地选择了无视。  
得益于鼓足了劲向黑魔挑衅的召唤，小队在天宫中顺利且快速地前进，没有得到回应的占星也适时地放弃了，除了还在生闷气的召唤，剩下的也只有时不时被主人锤上一下的召唤兽感到了困扰。

当召唤敲碎魔陶器看到宝藏的金光时，骑士和占星已经进入了下一个房间。他看了一眼身后的站立不动的黑魔，决定还是自己去拿这个宝藏，毕竟那位大爷是真的能不动就不动。他敲碎隐身的魔陶器，蹑手蹑脚地走向宝藏。  
变故就在这时发生了。拿到宝藏的同时，从相邻房间传来猛犸的咆哮。  
隐身被迫解除，与狮鹫金黄的双眼对上的召唤从心底涌上被捕食者的恐惧，他棕色的尾毛全立了起来，拿着武器的手与逃跑的本能搏斗了须臾后才举了起来。  
然而比召唤兽更快的是绽放在狮鹫身上的秽浊，紫黑色的光效还未散去，狮鹫已经冲向了新的仇恨目标。巨爪割裂空气，狠狠地拍在了精灵单薄的身体上。  
召唤看到跪倒在地的黑魔吐出鲜红的血液，出离的愤怒席卷了全身，与主人同调的亚灵神巴哈姆特现身，将怒意化作轮回吐出。黑魔捂着伤口单膝跪着，魔罩使他免于性命之虞，可一时之间仍不能动弹，他抬眼看向召唤，这个角度只能看到一个侧面，愤怒中的猫魅，眼瞳比平日还要细窄，腰背上的纹身染上绯红像是要燃烧起来一样。他看着猫魅匀称的肌肉在战斗中紧绷舒张，一时竟有了些风花雪月的思绪。  
还是平时那张蠢脸比较适合他，精灵抹去唇边的血迹，将口腔中的血腥和那点不合时宜的想法一并吞入肚中。  
等骑士和占星赶回，黑魔又变成了他人面前那个波澜不惊，优雅得体的精灵了，只是被撕碎的衣袍和狰狞的伤口还是让他显得狼狈了不少。腰腹处的布料被尽数撕裂，柔软的皮肤被利爪划开，可以看见内里粉红的肌肉，血污沾了一身，灰白的领结裙摆几乎是全染上了血红，也不知黑色的布料有多少被血液浸透。万幸的是没有伤及内脏。  
在骑士的保护和占星的治疗下，黑魔重新站了起来。召唤小心翼翼地靠近，别人不清楚黑魔的脾性，他清楚得很，简单来说就是白切黑，光是看着精灵紧绷的唇角和暗沉的红瞳，就知道他肯定有什么想法。自知理亏的召唤垂下耳朵，连占星趁着治疗揩油也没说什么，只是不开心地抖了抖尾巴。  
出乎意料地，黑魔没有说什么你真傻、傻召唤之类的惯用句，只是揉了揉他耷拉下去的耳朵。

还好攻略已到尾声，四人小队在战力不足的情况下有惊无险地推倒了BOSS，骑士与占星先行一步离开了迷宫。  
将伊芙利特之灵收起，召唤松了一口气，他酝酿着话语想向黑魔道个谢，下一秒就落到了灼热的怀抱里——准确来说是黑魔向前倾倒，抱住了犹豫不决的召唤。  
裸露的后背贴上薄薄的一层布料，而传递过来的温度却烫的惊人。因此召唤没有向往常一样推开黑魔，反而是在禁锢中转了个身，踮起脚尖，将黑魔的帽子摘了下来。今天第一次，他看清了精灵的脸，平素清冷的脸浮着一层不正常的潮红，那双红眸更是黯沉得像是要滴出血般。  
完了，这狗黑魔不会受了伤，发烧把脑子烧坏了吧。  
召唤不知道他那点心思全都写在脸上被黑魔读了去。精灵俯身低头，两人前额相贴，忽略黑魔的一身狼狈倒是有点恋人之间耳鬓厮磨的温情。但内里纯黑的黑魔不会让这样的氛围维持太长时间，他低沉嘶哑的声音在召唤耳边响起。  
明明伤口处一阵一阵的钝痛，因热量而混沌的大脑，致使黑魔战斗时的咏唱都是靠着本能坚持下去的，召唤腰背的纹身却愈发清晰地烙印在眼底。比体温更热的火从下腹燃起来了。“傻猫，虽然知道你傻，但我现在这个情况，始作俑者是不是要帮忙解决下？”  
召唤一时不知道应该对黑魔在这种状况下还能发情作出什么反应。他也没来得及作出反应，因为下一秒黑魔的唇瓣就贴了上来。  
这是一个火热的亲吻，夹杂着铁锈和黑魔自身气息的吻，战斗后稍稍平复的心跳又再次加速鼓动起来。精灵的舌头侵入口腔，直接舔上猫魅舌下的软肉，他对拿捏召唤已经是到了本能的程度，更何况此时还召唤还自觉理亏，于是他比平时更放肆一些，在口中攻城略地的同时手抚上他遐想许久的腰背，沿着纹身用手指描绘。  
召唤被撩拨地受不了，他想推开黑魔，碍于伤口就仅仅欲拒还迎地将手放在胸口小力地推动。事与愿违，这点小动作激活了黑魔恶劣的心思，侵略更加猛烈。一手沿着后背布料的开口向下滑去，握住猫魅的尾根揉捏起来。酥麻的快感炸开，尖锐地直达大脑，不出三秒，召唤的喉咙发出了咕噜咕噜的声音。  
如果问召唤，是揉尾巴根比较爽还是比黑魔打得高比较爽，他肯定秒答比黑魔高，过几秒再改口尾巴，补充说明他本来就比黑魔打得高。  
不过猫魅现在已经没有余裕去想其他事了，黑魔将他吻得七荤八素，召唤觉得自己的体温快比黑魔还高了，体表也浮起了薄汗，双股战战几乎是支撑不住化成春水的身体了。余光还能瞥见那道被占星治愈大半的伤口，新生的皮肉粉粉的尚未完全愈合，他用最后的理智注意着不让体重都压在黑魔身上。  
黑魔一手还在尾根处流连，一手又从胸前的开口处探了进去，两指夹住乳珠摩擦。猫魅的咕噜声中加入了压抑的呻吟，一阵阵的快感窜到性器，猫魅修长的阴茎充血勃起，昂起的龟头从小孔吐出了粘液。可是愈发激荡的快感使得内里开始空虚，彼此的身体早已在长期的水乳交融中形成了记忆，性欲被唤醒的同时，肠道开始收缩，肛口兀自蠕动着，渐渐变得松软，做好了迎接爱人侵入的准备。  
但即使第七次灵灾降临，召唤也不会开口求黑魔去操他。他夹紧腿忍受愈发强烈的麻痒，决定以其人之道还治其人之身。黑魔的阴茎早就苏醒了，硬硬的抵在他腰间。认识到身高差造成的体位差让召唤更为不爽。他在精灵下巴上咬了一口，快速委身，撩起宽大的下摆，舔上了同样硬的流水的性器。和精灵清秀的外表相反，他胯下的肉棒可以称得上是凶器，又粗又长，长得还狰狞，表面青筋暴起。心里存着羞懑的召唤自然是使了坏心眼，他没将整根性器吞进去，而是用舌面一下一下舔舐着经脉。细密的肉刺在敏感脆弱的性器表面摩擦，这带来的快感比三连直暴炽炎还爽。偏偏召唤还不让他一次爽个够，黑魔察觉到自己被摆了一道。  
还好召唤还算良心未泯，嘴里的肉棒一跳一跳，前列腺液像失禁一般不断流出，他知道黑魔快到了。再加上自己的后穴也开始欲求不满的瘙痒，他决定大发慈悲放过黑魔。  
出于照顾伤患的念头，召唤从包里掏出一张虎皮，示意黑魔躺上去。这种时候黑魔仍然能做到优雅得体的剥去破破烂烂的衣服再躺下，召唤又不爽了。猫魅抬腿跨坐在黑魔身上，撩起衣服的下摆，让黑魔看着后穴一点点把胀得发紫的性器吞进去。  
做爱时的主动权鲜少被召唤掌握在手中，往往是召唤被黑魔欺负地哭着求肏，召唤自然不能放过这个好机会。他注意着用双腿支撑着体重，手虚撑着黑魔的胸口，让硬起的乳粒在掌心摩挲。肠肉紧紧绞着性器，热情地吸吮，召唤把握着角度，每次抽插都让精灵的肉柱撞在敏感点上。快感爆炸般地冲上头顶，猫魅爽得尾巴毛都炸开来了，也没意识到喉咙里的咕噜声怕是十米开外都能听到了。小腹上凝结的汗液一路滑下，混着交合处的体液流入虎皮。召唤爽得脚趾都蜷了起来，体力在飞快的消耗，他觉得应该缓一下了，起码要让黑魔先射出来然后嘲笑他快。召唤用力将身体撑起来，性器滑出肠道，更多的淫液涌了出来。  
猫魅深吸一口气，试着放慢节奏。即使躺着，腹黑的黑魔自然不会让他如意。大手扣住猫魅纤细的腰，狠狠往下一按，性器毫无阻力地长驱直入撞上敏感点，  
“呃啊！”猫魅发出惊叫，措手不及爆发的快感使他软了腰，再没余裕去想那些换心思，趴到了黑魔身上。  
这还没完，精灵养精蓄锐许久，已经有足够的气力去掌握局面。他死死扣住召唤的腰胯，挺动自己的腰身，一下一下直直捣进深处。同时，他那双红瞳扫过召唤全身，视线实质般舔舐，点燃召唤全身的血液。  
被视线侵略的召唤鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他承受着绝顶的快感，呻吟从口中放肆地溢出。“呜……啊……那里……不行了……别看了……嗯啊”  
黑魔当然不会放过这个机会，他闻言停了下来，手也松开了，召唤的腰已经被掐出了深红的手印。  
快感潮水般褪去，空虚又潮水般袭来。召唤大脑都已经被热的融化，自然是不知道刚才说了什么。他沉下腰想去吞性器，黑魔没能让他如愿。他的手在猫魅尾根轻柔地画着圈，像是抚摸什么高级的瓷器。  
“呜……”濒临高潮又被强制停下，猫魅的声音中夹杂了哭腔。“你怎么又……”  
黑魔装作听不懂，继续动手撩拨。  
猫魅知道黑魔的心思，他咬着下唇，黏黏糊糊的咕噜声还在继续，后穴又痒又麻，即使可以通过抚慰前面的性器获得微乎其微的快感，可远远不够。  
“你……”  
“我？”  
“……狗黑魔……”  
“傻召唤”  
“恩……求你了……”  
黑魔笑了“了解，我们一起。”  
终于，肉柱又插了进去。精灵大开大合地肏着泥泞的后穴，肠肉配合着节奏吸吮。后穴开始痉挛，召唤挺起身，身体整个打开，黑魔咬着牙将性器刺到最深。  
“……啊——”  
热乎乎的精液喷出，混着多余的体液从交合处喷出，被肏到失神的猫魅瘫软下来，被体重压迫的伤口又裂开了。

“……这下你开心了吗狗黑魔。”两人狼狈的从天宫出来，召唤从兵装库里翻出那件深深嫌弃的绿色校服穿上，遮住一身情欲的痕迹，搀着黑魔找了白魔给了一个天赐。  
黑魔装作没听到，颇优雅地像白魔鞠躬行礼。背地里在召唤的腰上掐了一把。  
“去鉴定吧。”

当黑魔看到召唤的耳朵转动，尾巴轻快地摆了两下，就知道他大概是得手了。黑魔面无表情地把一堆棱晶扔掉。  
真是傻人有傻福。  
但他没想到的是，召唤把笛子给了他。  
“喏，给你，一定要骑啊。”  
黑魔的表情难得出现了裂痕。  
但他还是叫出了一脸蠢相的坐骑跨坐了上去。  
召唤当即进入gpose连拍十几张，笑道：“你现在真的很靓仔。”  
黑魔叹了口气，把早就买好的角笛交易过去，“巧了，你也是。”


End file.
